1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of semiconductor processing of films and in particular to processing nonsilicon films on heterostructures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Group III–V semiconductor layered structures grown on bulk germanium substrates have been used in the prior art to create high efficiency triple-junction solar cells with efficiencies greater than 30%. However, these are prohibitively expensive for all but space applications, because the Ge substrate constitutes a large portion of this cost.
Therefore, what is needed is some type of methodology whereby Ge and other nonsilicon films can be made on heterostructures, e.g. integrated with silicon substrates.